


this place was always such a mess (sometimes i think i'd like to watch it burn)

by SeptemberEndings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is trash, i was listening to the wallflowers while writing this wooo i'm hipster, i wrote it in ten minutes not joking, i'm sorry i'll do better, like what why am i posting this????, not even edited, the title doesn't even have to do with the story at all i don't fucking know, why am i up at 1 am on a school night that's the real question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberEndings/pseuds/SeptemberEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His plan was this: go through high school with his 'group', go to college, party a little, do averagely, get an average job and a wife, and then kids and pensions and retirement. Easy, simple, 1-2-3 steps.</p><p>And then, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this place was always such a mess (sometimes i think i'd like to watch it burn)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a disgrace and a bit shit oh well enjoy i guess?

This wasn't really supposed to happen.

Like, when Luke was a kid, all he really wanted was an average life like his middle-class parents. And that's probably a weird dream to achieve, but really, when you're an unpopular smart kid surrounded by a bunch of popular smart kids, you've got to realize that you're more than likely to end up in the 95%. And Luke did realize this, hell, even embraced it.

His plan was this: go through high school with his 'group', go to college, party a little, do averagely, get an average job and a wife, and then kids and pensions and retirement. Easy, simple, 1-2-3 steps.

And then, Michael.

Which, well. It's not as if Michael changed  _everything,_ because even without him Luke's hands still itched for his guitar, still cried for music to burst from the strings.

But  _Michael,_ with his rough words and soft smile and twinkly, almost  _angry_ eyes, who just pushed Luke into a friendship that was essentially borne out of hatred.  _Michael,_ with his kitten laugh and sunset-beautiful melodies on guitar, with his quiet beams reserved  _only_ for Luke, and his begging eyes as he asked Luke to join a band.

Michael pushed Luke into unknown territory with nothing but his green, green eyes and Luke couldn't even argue because there was  _something_ in his chest tugging that hadn't in a long, long time. He liked to think it was the idea of being alive.

And then 5 Seconds of Summer had blown up and Luke was having panic attacks before shows and having the time of his life anyway and getting on a plane three times a day only to be woken up by masses of screams and happy crying and  _Luke, you're amazing!_ s. And Luke wanted to tell them it wasn't true, he wanted them to wake up from their glorified image of him and what he was because he was meant to be middle-class, but they all loved him and he loved them and god, he never wanted to stop running if it meant giving everything up.

And then  _Michael._ With his plump, lush lips and his porcelain skin and his kitten laugh and sunset-beautiful melodies on guitar that started setting something on fire in Luke. All of his veins were burning up at once and it was painful and pretty and Luke needed Michael in a way that he never had needed anyone, and goddammit Michael was ruining all,  _all_ of his plans.

(Luke didn't mind, not really.)

And one morning Luke just  _wakes up_ in Michael's arms, quite literally, and he knows that he had a plan and it was a good one at that.

But there was Michael and kisses in the rain and sweat that poured out of him at a successful concert, and there was a pleased feeling in the pit of his stomach as he started playing  _his_ songs, and there was the heat of a crush that turned into love that felt so right it must be wrong but wasn't. There was the beauty of standing lost without a map, and Luke figured that that was better, really than any plan.

Michael wakes up hours later and Luke kisses him and it's  _Michael_ who ruined his life in the best possible way.

Michael just laughs and kisses back just as hard.

Luke thinks that this is better than any middle-class life he could ever have dreamed of, and maybe he won't have kids in a suburb and drive them to soccer games, and maybe he won't be part of the Parent-Teacher Organization at their elementary school. But he'll have  _Michael_ and Michael's goddamned beautiful eyes and Luke thinks that that's really all he ever needed.


End file.
